firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayu
Other Names and Titles Megumi, Queen of the Tundra, Mayu Stormwing, and.... ??????????????????????????? Type of Character Normal (when either she's toying with someone or resting). It's best to try and defeat her within the first few minutes or you're going to have trouble (she gets harder after that, and harder after a certain time has passed). Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Appearance She takes on the appearance of a stunningly beautiful light blue dragon. The scales on her body are both a mix of ice and something else in a variety of patterns. She is a giant in comparison to other dragons and often is mistaken for some sort of mountain or gigantic hill until she wakes up. This is often the case when she is entirely covered with snow (usually she sleeps for a long time only waking up to get a snack or two to satisfy her before she goes back to sleep. She is very often encased in a block of ice everytime that she goes back to sleep and yet she doesn't do this. Powers She has an absurd amount of control over ice, wind, and the temperature (making it very cold, as cold as absolute zero). Her specialty lies in snow which she can use to her advantage. She has stored up a lot of energy over the course of her many years of being asleep. She can start extremely unusual blizzards in the blink of an eye if she so happens to focus her powers on the area around her. These blizzards can range from being mild to being extremely dangerous. All of these blizzards actually absorb heat and fire to an almost limitless extent. It is almost as if they are made from something other than snow and ice. She can generate mini-ice and snow dragons and set them upon any foe who dares attack her. She can control some unusual fire that will freeze someone's hand instead of burning them. Her main way of attacking is her ice breath attack but she rarely uses it. She seems to always be healed by the cold environment around her. Any snow and ice close by to her will not melt under any condition. Weaknesses Electricity, Darkness, and Fire (though it only melts her down). She doesn't seem to have much endurance at the beginning of any fight but later on in the fight then she gets tougher.... Resistances Light, and physical attacks (nigh impenetrable, she can still get hurt by the attacks though)... Immunities Water, Wind, and Ice Personality She will typically not even get serious in a fight unless her opponents push her too far (and she has an extremely long fuse). She will toy with her opponent the most out of any dragon and seems to only be doing this to make them leave. She doesn't have any loyalty to anything or anyone. She is often asleep when someone finds her. She won't use much of her powers since she likes to stay alseep. Waking her up is a very bad idea. If one can get past her general not-caring-enough nature then they may find her to be both intelligent and kind. She hardly eats but when she does, she only eats those things that are either suffering, old, or something else. She typically doesn't eat any red pikmin for some unknown reason. History She was born in a cold area far from the normal temperatures and used to be defenseless against the weather. She moved south and soon found a temple made entirely out of ice. Her entire body seemed to change at that point and became what she looks like now. It was all thanks to some spirits around the place and she soon went on her way. It was during one of the warmer years that she went to sleep and has ever since been staying within what became known as the Valley of Repose. Themes Main: Cold Smile - Chrome Shelled Regios Battle: Kugen Kyoku Hane Mushi - Chrome Shelled Regios Awakening (in a very bad mood): Opera House Massacre - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Awakening (in a very good mood): Solitude - Chrome Shelled Regios Trivia I don't even know how I got to the point where I created this character. It just seems like I suddenly typed something about it and then boom this idea sped off. This idea is like a hurricane that just came sweeping in. Tropes that Apply to the Character Will add in later... Category:Dragons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Dragons Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters